td_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
Geoff
Geoff labeled "The Party Guy" was a camper on Total Drama Island and was placed on the Killer Bass. He later returned as a cast member on Total Drama Action and was a member of the Screaming Gaffers. Personality Geoff may not be the smartest contestant in the bunch, but he loves people and is always up for any challenge Chris has in store. He has a habit of addressing everyone as "dude" or "bro/brah," depending on the gender. He is extremely fun-loving, believing that life is short and if someone "doesn't stop and have a party every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, they're going to regret it." Geoff's big heart doesn't exclude even the more reserved. However, given enough motivation, he won't hesitate to pay people back for their misdeeds. Total Drama Island In Not So Happy Campers, Geoff is the fourth contestant to arrive, after Gwen, DJ, and Beth. He was very happy to meet Chris, calling him "man" several times. He starts to show interest towards Bridgette when she arrived at the island. Geoff is placed on the Killer Bass and does well in the challenge. In The Big Sleep, Him and Bridgette bond on a surfboard in the water, where Geoff states he is friends with Bridgette. He didn't seem exhausted from the run, because after the run, he was shown to have the same relaxed smile. When he felt himself falling asleep during the Awake-A-Thon, his eyes would shoot open immediately. In DodgeBrawl, Geoff participates in a round of dodge ball. Later on in, Chill and Hunt Geoff enjoys the laziness and goes to lay down on he's bed. He talks to Harold about Bridgette. Geoff says he misses her, because of her "hotness" in his words. In Not Quite Famous, Geoff tries out for the talent show by skateboarding, and is unanimously elected by his team to perform. Geoff was very ecstatic to be performing in the talent show, but his skate breaks due to Heather tampering with it. Due to this, he was eliminated that night. Geoff makes a shocking return in, Wawawanka Gone Wild, during the challenge. Geoff is paired up with Gwen with both of them having to capture a frog. At the lake, Geoff is trying to grab a frog underwater. Gwen frustrated, lays down on the dock. A frog leaps onto her chest and Geoff grabs it. They both run to turn in their animal, where they win, earning a feast to go along with it. Both share a awkward hug. Geoff is first seen in, Basic Straining, in the woods, laying down a picnic blanket. He places some food on it, when Tyler and Gwen join him. Gwen asks what he's doing. Geoff states it's a toast to the good guys! Tyler and Geoff share a fist bump. In the confessional, Geoff states he needs to from alliances if he wants to make it to the finale. In the canoe challenge, Geoff whispers to Eva if he wants to from an alliance, calling her "Bro-Lady". Eva gets mad, and breaks her canoe in half. She starts to punch him, but Chef breaks it up by caring Eva off, with Geoff sighing in relief. Tyler makes an alliance with Geoff if he can get Eva informed of it, Geoff says he tried, but can drop out of the challenge, if Tyler can help in the next one. During the second challenge Geoff and Tyler are ahead, due to Tyler having the map. Geoff notices there's a big x on the map. They then realize there close and celebrate by hugging, not noticing Heather, Gwen, and Noah pass them. They continue running, but Geoff loses Tyler in the dark, reaching the finish line before him. Geoff was wide awake in the morning, in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon. Geoff meets Eva and Tyler in the woods. Geoff wonders if they're doing this alliance, with both saying yes. They shake on it and he tells them they need to get rid of Noah or Heather as soon as they can. During the challenge, after Gwen pulls out Geoff's name, he tries to high five her, but she turns away. Geoff once again tries to high five Gwen, but is shot down, again. After reviling the disgusting challenge, Geoff picks up one and chugs, then two, then three, all the way to twenty cups of cockroaches. Geoff and Gwen win round one, with them almost high fiving. After losing in round two, Geoff works even harder, but with no avail. He most likely votes off Heather, but she uses her idol to get rid of Noah. In Camp Losers and Coconuts, Geoff is popping his fingers, getting ready for the challenge. He tells his alliance to not let Heather win. Trying to hit the target, Geoff, at first misses completely, but soon scores. Fortunately for him, his alliance member, Tyler wins, meaning they can vote off Heather. But the fans got to vote and voted off Eva, much to Geoff's displeasure. Total Drama Action Appearances Gallery Trivia Competition *Geoff is the only contestant to return after being previously eliminated. *Geoff was part of the Geoffrey Alliance, along with Eva, Gwen, and Tyler, which he helped form. *He was the first male voted off on his team on both seasons he participated in. Miscellaneous *As revealed in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon he has a very strong stomach. *In Total Drama Island, he was eliminated five episodes in from his debut and the fifth episode in his return. See Also Category:Males